


Letters across Time and Space（by stepOnMeZenos）译文

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen, 书信体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 《跨越时空的信件》芝诺斯暂时被困在一个不属于他的身体里，离开了唯一的朋友，于是开始写信表达自己的感受。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Letters across Time and Space（by stepOnMeZenos）译文

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters across Time and Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157484) by [stepOnMeZenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos). 



> 是推上的芝诺光week活动  
> 原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/26157484

致我亲爱的猎人，

真遗憾没能在基姆利特暗区与你相会。看到你摧毁了一个愚蠢到认为可以打败你的帝国的整个军团，我想那一定是个奇迹。我感到很无奈。现在寄居的身体拖累我，因为还没有完全习惯使用它，还有些低贱的蛮族阻拦，以为我是阿拉米格反抗军成员。当然，幸好没人提出挑战，可终究拖慢了我的脚步。真叫人恼火。要是早料到会害得我失去你的音讯，就该让他们吃更多苦头。

不过终归也是无济于事的。我渴望与你再次相遇，但明白现在不是时候。我必须让你走，去征服新的狩猎场，同时我要找回自己的身体。与我而言，这场战斗不值得。但我会等待时机，这样做的回报会更加甜蜜。下次相遇时，我们都会因为各自的磨难而变得更加强大，然后再来厮杀。真让我心驰神往。

过去的事情已经够多了。我还有事要办，也不想用旅行中平凡无趣的琐事叨扰你。不指望这封信能寄往你现在所在的地方，朋友，也不指望你能想办法把信寄回去。因此我只能去想象你目前正在经历的冒险。真希望当初能和你一起去——不过，我会全力以赴为你的归来做好准备。

直到那天到来，

芝诺斯

  
_待墨迹风干，芝诺斯用被他夺取肉身的加雷马军官的手指，整齐折好信封，小心翼翼放进从司令部帐篷拿来的文件夹里。由于没法把信寄到星球的边界之外，他只能带着它到处游荡，但倘若信被弄皱了就不行了。待到心爱的野兽回归之时，再把信拿出来可能毫无意义，可不论如何他仍是从写作中找到了乐趣。甚至还特地买了一支羽毛笔和墨水，用艾欧泽亚文字书写，而不是帝国使用的更为实用的钢笔。权当另一种与朋友联系的方式，尽管尤嫌不足。_

_然后他离开军官的私人帐篷，不去理会借用军官身体期间，那些侍从提出的莫名其妙的疑问。_

_战俘营旁停着一艘小型个人飞空艇，正好可以带他前往帝都。_

* * *

  
致我亲爱的猎人，

距上次写信给你已经有好几天了。期间没发生什么特别的事。当然，我也遇到了一些小麻烦，比如领空管制部门认为我非法侵入帝国领土，在未能提供有效的身份证明后试图击落我，但我不会啰啰嗦嗦叙述这些琐事来麻烦你的。只想说所有问题都已经解决了，我又一次踏上前往加雷马的旅途。明天就能到帝都。遗憾的是飞空艇在到达目的地前燃料耗尽，我不得不步行完成剩下的路。反而更容易溜进去，不会惹麻烦，所以是因祸得福？

我决定趁机再写一封信，因为在路上写信会比坐在现在的无燃料飞空艇里困难得多。外面在下雪，抵达加雷马之前都不太可能停下来。那时候写字会弄脏信纸。

我想念你；从来没想过会对另一个人说这番话。你对我的影响如此之大，我至今仍感到惊奇。乏味且无休止的飞行无法阻止我思念你，以及那段共度的美好时光。你也在想我吗，野兽。当你在另一个国度斩杀敌人时，还记得与我的战斗吗。我能清晰地看见内心深处的景象：你挥舞着剑进攻，阳光照在你的剑刃上；你眼中的野性光芒完美映照出了我自己；受伤后鲜血喷溅在我脸上——我是多么渴望这一切。

但我必须静候时机。知道你要解决自己的敌人才能回来，我会等待的。只要我愿意就可以耐心等着你。然后，在我们再次交战之前，你为我讲述旅途中所击倒的敌人的故事。另一个世界里徘徊着什么强大的野兽，它们给你带来了怎样激烈的战斗，我愿意倾听这一切。

可能你已经猜到了，我在这儿缺乏有价值的挑战。没有人能像你一样把我的热血点燃。一切都是那么无聊。我感觉自己头脑变得迟钝，就像遇见你之前那样。没有你，世界看起来是如此灰暗，毫无意义。 

但现在我有了希望，这得多亏你。生命里也不见得是没完没了的苦差事。倘若有一个人值得挑战我，那就是你，哪怕你现在不在我身边。有了这个念头就会帮我度过难关，直到你再次出现在我面前，我最初也是唯一的朋友。

你长留我心底，

芝诺斯

  
_这封信和第一封收在一起，接着芝诺斯爬出了那艘报废的飞空艇。着陆时的颠簸把自动门撞坏了所以打不开，然而没关系。同时还撞碎了驾驶舱的玻璃，从那里爬出来就行。现在芝诺斯用着夺来的身体转向了加雷马所在的方位。这将是一段陡峭的步行路，但肯定没有什么是他做不到的——即便这个身体的膝盖会折磨他整个旅途。_

* * *

  
致亲爱的猎人，

我已进入帝都边界。它是我记忆中最沉闷的地方。从别的男人眼睛里看也没什么区别，另一方面，这样在身体之间跳跃似乎对我没有太大影响，除了关节一直不太听我使唤。你认为那些被我侵占身体的人他们的灵魂怎么样了？我自己也不知道，再也找不到他们的踪迹，可能是死了或消失了，很难确定。当然，我不是说它们有多大影响，只不过是孤独的旅途中突然想到的一个问题而已。

很快就要动身去皇宫，相信带着我尸体潜逃的小偷就在那儿，但我不能错过这个机会再写封信。我坐在一家小酒馆里，面前摆着一顿热乎乎的饭菜，以此来抵御寒冷和大雪。来的路上可没机会好好吃一顿，这是个值得庆幸的变化。当然，我付不起钱。那个军官身上没有钱，征用的飞空艇上也没有。我怀疑酒馆老板会找我麻烦，不过没关系，如果她太不识相了就干脆砍掉她。

你在另一个世界过得怎样，饮食正常吗？大家都知道我有时候不注意吃饭，而你不应该步我后尘。我知道自己的极限，可是不希望你以牺牲战斗力为代价挑战界限。我不在乎这些事，但清楚你有多么喜欢一顿美餐。那个世界的食物合你口味吗？

但愿能亲自来看看就好了。我在这待的时间越长就越不想留在这。这里枯燥乏味。另一个世界没准更有趣些，即使你不住在那里；我如此渴望你的存在，以至于在这里旅行的同时，我也梦想着能去那个超凡脱俗的地方旅行。或许那不仅仅是一个梦，而是我这些新发现的奇怪能力某种方式的应用——但倘若如此的话，那你一定没察觉到我，因为你在梦里完全忽视了我的存在。真烦恼。哪怕是在梦中，我也渴望再次与你交谈。

我吃完饭了，也没什么要向你报告的。我承认急切希望找回自己的身体。这具躯体让我厌倦，写了几行字就手抽筋，真可怜。但别为我烦恼，我的野兽。过不了多久的。下次给你写信的时候，我就在自己的身体里了。

期待再会，

芝诺斯

_不出所料，酒馆老板对芝诺斯企图吃霸王餐的行为大发雷霆，但迫于武力她很快改变了主意。芝诺斯考虑过当场杀死她，因为她耽误了他一点时间，最后还是没有；那只会给后续带来更多麻烦。那是个加雷安女人，不是“安”阶级的奴隶。尽管她的社会地位可能很低，不分缘由就把人砍死必然会被身边其他军官盘问。_  
_芝诺斯一声不吭离开酒店，沿着记忆中最近的路线前往宫殿。_

* * *

致最亲爱的猎人，

我答应过你，又给你写信了，这次是以自己的灵魂和身体写信。之前都没在意过被迫使用陌生的肉体让我有多么不舒服，尽管没有什么是我不能处理的，然而栖息在自己的身体中比想象的更快乐。发生的事情太多，我讲得可能超前了些。请允许我从头开始。

我到达皇宫，在讨厌的拦路者里杀出一条血路，发现父亲和偷我身体的毛贼都在大殿里。很明显，好运属于我。可惜没能和自己的身体打一架。不知道为什么盗尸贼在一场激烈的战斗开始之前就迅速逃跑了，我不费吹灰之力就夺回了自己的肉体。我承认对此有点失望，但现在抱怨也无用。

那件事处理完毕后，我向父皇提出一些不满。他计划对艾欧泽亚释放一种毒气，把你置于致命危险之中。不论人有多强壮，只要还在呼吸，毒气就足以毙命。当然，这种计划完全不可接受。我不会容忍任何人破坏我的狩猎，即便那是我父亲。

他怒视着我，同时拒绝放弃那可怕的计划时，我心里唯有厌恶。就在那一刻，老实说，我一时冲动把他砍倒了。尽管如此，还是有种奇怪的满足感，这是万万没料到的。接下来的日子里我将仔细考虑这个问题，并在之后的信中写下结论。噢，不小心扯远了。

对父亲说最后一句话时，一个不太可能出现的组合打断了我：盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨和伊修加德的前苍天龙骑。相信这两位你都认识。我认为它是一个可以接受的热身运动，正好帮我重新掌握自己的身体，但必须承认它仍是那么无趣。新获得的能力增幅了我天生的力量，他们两个加起来都无法与我抗衡。可惜了我对那位苍天龙骑寄予厚望，希望他至少能有点娱乐性。事实上都懒得要他们的命。有什么意思呢，在弱者身上弄脏刀刃只是浪费时间，而且也不想被赶来检查父亲尸体的走狗缠住。我现在要追求一个更有趣的目标。

进入王座之间前，曾听到盗尸贼谈及一个名为佐迪亚克的星球意志。我不在乎他们的信仰，就像不关心艾欧泽亚人崇拜海德林一样。然而它们的二元性引起了我的兴趣，你同意吗？两尊至高的蛮神，和两位有能力征服它们的猎人。这就是我为你准备的舞台，我的朋友。我们将吞噬它们的力量，使自己变得更强大再次投入战斗——这场战斗将彻底撼动星球的核心。希望结束时它将成为一场响彻千古的舞蹈，恒久流传，永远回荡在这颗星球最终能留下的任何东西上。

一想到这我就手指颤抖。那是一场只有你我的战争，没有其他人可以进入我们的舞台，没人可以横加干涉。它将是你我的人生巅峰。我激动得都没办法坐下来好好写信。

看来我又一次超越了自我。我太兴奋了，它在不停扰乱我的思路。接下来请允许我继续复述。

我瞬移出宫殿后，很快目睹帝都内爆发冲突，父皇驾崩的消息飞快传播。本没有理由留下来参与其中，打算前往最近的飞空艇坪找到我的交通工具离开，但路上遇到一个神秘人，他声称知晓佐迪亚克的下落。我还没弄清楚对方到底是谁，可他为我好好描绘了该如何迎接你的归来。因此选择暂且与他合作，直到找到佐迪亚克并将他的力量纳为己用。

这是我从帝都乘飞空艇离开时给你写的信。那个穿白袍的陌生人在船上，但我厌倦了他的陪伴，想跟你说说话，哪怕相隔两个世界你听不见我的声音。尽管如此，写这些话会使我平静下来，同时内心也会激起更多兴奋。真奇怪啊。直到如今我也不能完全理解你给我带来的这些变化。

我现在要去睡觉。怀疑这一切会不会有结果，即使是我也不知道自己能做的事情有多少。也许今晚还会梦见你。是那样就好了。

必再相会，

芝诺斯

  
_飞空艇微微摇晃，芝诺斯在纸上留下一道折痕，刚好穿过字迹。他皱着眉头，颇为不满。给挚友的一封信不能因为这样的事情产生瑕疵。他决定过会儿再睡，先把信件誊写在另一张纸上。_

_羽毛笔在信纸上翩翩起舞，飞空艇把他带向未知的尽头，芝诺斯露出了笑容。_

  
END


End file.
